


A Force like a thousand suns

by HeavensArcher



Series: Jaegercon Bingo [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensArcher/pseuds/HeavensArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"weapon" fill. The pilots knew exactly how powerful the weapons they had at their command were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Force like a thousand suns

The weapons the jaegers utilised were the most powerful, most destructive forces that the greatest minds on the planet could manufacture. The scientists were both hailed as the greatest minds of the century and condemned for creating something more powerful than the nuclear bomb. 

The sheer force behind the weaponry could level entire cities, and the pilots who melded with the jaegers to control and unleash these destructive forces knew exactly how devastating they could be. They had nightmares about how devastating a misfire could be.

The first time a plasma based weapon was used against the kaiju, one of the later Mark Is trialling this new form of weapon, the force decimated the creature, leaving nothing but mincemeat behind and the PPDC and world celebrated. It felt like the first real victory now we had weaponry that could destroy them like they did us. The first time a kaiju adapted to the weaponry and deflected the weapon away as it finished charging? It turned over half of Darwin (a city in Northern Australia) to dust. With no survivors in its path.

The pilots knew every spec of their jaegers from the number of rivets and wires to the exact calculations and simulations behind their weapons. When they were one with the giant mechas, they felt powerful, invincible, indestructible. With the type of powerful the weapons welded at your fingertips, you felt like a god. Like absolutely nothing would dare touch you, like you could destroy anything that did.

But these gods always returned to human forms. And you could easily tell a jaeger pilot, and which jaeger they piloted, apart from anyone simply by the part of them they seemed to take the most care using. Almost like they were afraid their arms could blast you to pieces…


End file.
